Gray & The Wolf
by wwgraluww
Summary: Lucy is a Creature. Cursed by a spell. Someone try's to fix it and now Lucy is cured but now a certain other person is a Creature? Gralu!
1. Run Away

Gray & The wolf

Chap. 1: Run Away

_**Hey guys just letting you know I have 2 other gralu stories check 'em out!**_

_**Love wars**_

_**Gray and Natsu have a crush on Lucy. She knows nothing about it until she over here's a talk. I've said too much...but its good please read it's a nalu **__**gralu!**_

_**Ice Ice Baby**_

_**Lucy is pregnant with grays baby it could have powers how will this end?**_

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I just broke with that baka Natsu, we dated for 2 weeks.

The worst two weeks of my life.

I am never going back to fairy tail! I ran straight for the woods.

I was very angry; I had so much anger in me I made my self transform while I ran. I grew a long grey tail with fur all over.

Then ears, a snout, and paws.

Until my full body transformed, into a human tall, grey wolf, with bright blue eyes.

My eyes were producing water, tears. I kept on running leaving paw prints behind. But no one was following me I think.

I ran for a bit and heard something.

I ducked and smelled the area. When I'm in Wolf form I can smell very well and have night vision but it's day so I didn't need to use it at this time.

This smell, its familiar what is it? Or who was it? I peeked out a bush and saw someone throwing rocks in a pond. He didn't see me a was a little behind him.

He had Dark hair I couldn't tell if it were a little blue but it looked black. I wiped a tear with my paw and got curious of this man. He had no shirt and black pants. He Mumbled something but he didn't see me, "Lucy" my eyes were wide open it was a friend from fairy tail... this man is Gray Fullbuster...What was he doing out here? Alone? Why did he say my name?

_**So this is the new story I hope you like it review**_

_**And ill update **_

_**What do you think so far?**_


	2. Mysterious Sound

Gray & The wolf

Chp. 2 : Mysterious sound

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I watched him for about 3 minutes and I knew my wolf form was going to wear off since I'm not angry much anymore. I was more curious why Gray was here, in the middle of the woods! I slowly moved back and out of the bush half of my wolf body was out. Now the head and feet... SNAP! Darn stupid stick...

(Gray P.O.V.)

I heard a snap behind me it sounded like a stick broke. With curiosity I got up and asked, "Is someone there" No answer another stick snapped I got closer to the mysterious sound think it was a squirrel or an animal... As I was thinking that I roamed through a big bush where the sound came from. I'm looking down as I search to see if there's any broken sticks. None, as I was about to give up on this noise, I came upon a huge grey paw. I slowly look up. This is a dog? No, way to big... a...a Wolf?

I backed up slowly till I was out of the bush.

IT followed me. I was about to attack it when...it became Lucy... Lucy Heartfilla? She is looking down a tear in her eye she falls on her knees and looks up at me I'm still freighted a bit.

"It's okay you can be scared and freighted you can run and leave but don't hurt me please Gray. You don't understand." She sobbed.

I sat down next to her and said, "Then make me understand"

She looked at me and then at the ground.

"Us and the rest of team Natsu went on a job 7 months ago I got flashed with a beam of light from the enemy.

Everyone looked at me and you made sure I was okay and not poisoned or anything and we went home. That night in my room I got upset at another fight with me and Aquarius and when she left I turned into this hideous thing.

I didn't tell anyone because I would never fit in and be normal and I rea—" she explained as I cut her off at the end.

I said happily, "first of all we will always love you...as a family in fairy tail no matter how un normal you are ...Everyone in fairy tail is not normal and plus you as a wolf are as beautiful as you are regular I love you just the way you are and so does everyone in fairy tail.

So come on lets go back and tell them abo—" "NO. You cant tell anyone please Gray this is important I don't want anyone to know if other people find out about this they take me in for experimenting! I DON'T WANT THAT!" she yelled at the end.

I was scared now but I told her we can stay at a shack here in the woods my shack and find out more about this curse on her she agreed and I held her hand as I showed her the path towards my shack.

We got in and made are self's comfy maybe her curse is breakable. We did some research in a spell book master gave me to study ice make' stuff but we started looking in the tab 'T' for transform.

I got tired around 3:45 am and I went up stairs to my bed room. Leaving Lucy to do a little more studying.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I can't find any thing about this curse. I'm a bit tired I searched the whole shack/house only one bed... Gray's bed.

I walked into his room and quietly tip toed towards his bed he was sleeping face towards the wall and scooted all the way to the wall to so he left me lots of space for me to sleep.

Lucy got in next to Gray and pulled the blankets over me.

_**7:24am**_

(Gray P.O.V.)

I wake up seeing Lucy scooted up to my chest and me with my arm around her. I smile. WHAT? No! I don't like Lucy more than a friend I love her as family not LOVE her. I get up and go down stairs. I take a shower and cook Breakfast.

Then I start researching on Lucy's curse while eating Breakfast.

**Woo another chapter done gong to start working **

**On love wars :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Please review ill upload fast I promise..If you review!**


	3. Sad Trickster

Gray & The Wolf

Chapter 3: Sad Trickster

(Gray P.O.V.)

"there is nothing in this book that can break the curse" I said aloud.

I" heard Lucy come down stairs. "Breakfast is on the table if you hungry. She grabbed the plate and sat down next to me browsing the book with me. We stayed searching for hours... then I was wondering if I can take her to the master and see if he knows a spell...but she wouldn't go back to fairy tail with that baka Natsu... I was going to have to trick her and make her mad so she can turn into a wolf.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Huh" she asked as I looked into her eye and said, "Nothing its that I couldn't sleep last night with that horrible snore of yours... NEIIGHH bloblbolbo." I lied and mimicked.

My heart sank in the inside I felt terrible I ran out of the house trying not to cry...Why?

Why am I doing this...

She came out behind me we started walking I was walking towards the guild she followed and asked, " I DON'T SNORE AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN PLUS WHY DID YOU RUN OU THE HOUSE?!"

I looked at the ground.

I feel so stupid and angry but I have to do this...

"You stinked up the house so bad I think the wood started to rot I can't live there now!"

Her head was very red. She looked as if she were to explode.

If only you knew why... but you can't you won't let me do this until I trick you...

We were near fairy tail. We are at the door.

"You are so ugly..." I lied, terribly... I can't believe I said that.

I threw open the doors of fairy tail, while she was transforming with anger...

Everyone in fairy tail was looking.

I grabbed her had that hasn't transformed yet trying to get to the center of the guild before she completely transformed.

I made it.

She was now fully transformed.

Everyone gasped.

I was depressed and I said sorry to the beautiful Gray wolf.

**Gray had to do what he had to do!**

**But will there be a cure for Lucy or will she be a wolf when she's emotional?**


	4. note

**I AM SO SORRY!**

** I apologize!**

**I'm sorry for not posting any story updates! **

**I've been so busy with watching addicted anime!**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC)**

**And Special A!**

**Sooo um ya bad excuse...**

**But I'm ending the stories soon and making 1 other story**

**And focus on I can update very quickly!**

**So I hope you forgive me!**

fairytaillover416

**About your questions on love wars Natsu went away from the party because Gray didn't let him in**

**And Gray wasn't naked she saw him HALF naked with a towel over his lower part she was shocked to see his Abs / chest lol!**

**Btw this will be on All my stories!**


	5. Switched

Gray & The Wolf

Chapter switched

(Chp. 4 was a note)

**Lolz sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! But not to worry I was thinking about it and this story is going to be super long like 20-30 chp. So whooo! Anyways enjoy chp. 5! I know its short but komenisai! (I'm sorry!)**

(Lucy P.O.V.)

THIS BAKA WHY IN THE HECK DID HE DO THIS I THOUGHT HE LIKED ME! I thought to my self as I saw the guild's master come up to me..." Lucy-san? Is...Is that you?" he asked me as I whined in wolf form. I slowly turned back to normal only my ears show.

"Yes..." I tried to control my anger...From baka Gray.

(Gray P.O.V.)

"Master Lucy is cursed can we find a way to change her to normal. Every time she has strong feelings like if she's mad or laughing very much she turns into a beautiful grey wolf." I said trying to bring up Lucy's madness so her wolf ears disappear. **( Gray couldn't make Lucy laugh to make her transform he is very bad at jokes and Lucy is not ticklish so he made her upset in chp 3 to make her transform)**

Lucy's ears went back to normal she is all human now.

"Well if she is so beautiful why try putting her back to normal?" Master whispered. I glared at him to tell him I'm serious.

He used his magic carelessly since he is so full of him self.

Lucy glowed for a couple seconds and stopped.

Did it do it?

Is she cured?

"I'll test it!" Natsu said as he went to Lucy.

Natsu told Lucy a bunch of jokes...ABOUT ME!

Calling me baka how idiotic I am and talking about embarrassing moments I started getting mad.

Lucy started giggling.

Now she's on the floor laughing a lot.

"Big finally! Gray LOVES YOU."

She was surprised but didn't transform.

I was filled with anger I grew a paw?!

Ears?

Snout?

What happening?

Everyone's looking I'm a wolf? Dark brown wolf with Light brown eyes I looked at Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Gray's Truth**

The whole guild stared at gray. There he was as a wolf. The guilds master would have accidently passed it on to gray. The master poured a potion into his mouth he was back to normal.

Gray P.O.V.

After the master changed me back so many things went through my mind about Lucy knowing my feelings for her I walked out looking calm. I started to go to the woods where my cabin was.

Lucy P.O.V.

Gray just left? Does he really feel for me? I walked out following him. "Gray, Come here!" I yelled he didn't stop… "Gray STOP" I demanded. He turned, looked at me straight in the eyes. I started running to catch up w/ him. He put a long ice wall in front of me as he kept walking. I called in Virgo to drill the wall so I can get through once I did I got him! I held my arms around him. "Stop…" I whispered.

Gray P.O.V.

So warm…but why? Why does she want me to stop? She let go of me I turned a tear ran down her cheek. I moved he hair out of her eyes and I landed a cold kiss on top of her lips. "Thank you, Lucy."

_**THE END **_


End file.
